


36

by HopeINeverKnow



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, I suck at tags, Javier is in love too btw, M/M, Oral Sex, Photos, Praise, Steve is in love, boys being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeINeverKnow/pseuds/HopeINeverKnow
Summary: He cleaned the camera lens and when he looked up he saw a moment worthy of a photograph.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here i am again xD. please remeber english is not my first language and i dont have a beta. if you spot any mistakes, tell me and i'll correct them!  
> Hope this is ok!

Steve noticed a few months ago, how his own body reacted Javier Peña. After running after a sicario and bullets flying over their heads, Steve didn’t answer his radio as he was busy running, like a lunatic after the damn man. When Steve got back to the car, Javier looked wild he grabbed Steve’s shoulder and he yelled at him to never, ever, do that again. 

Then pulled Steve in a half hug, sweaty forehead on his shoulder, hand dragging from Steve’s shoulder to his elbow, fingers warm. Eyes behind yellow tinted glasses still worried. 

And Steve never got over how fierce and softly Javier touched him. Bad timing. Yeah, but there was something there. 

After that he started noticing all the small things, and how he felt about it. The soft touches, the low tone of voice Javier used when he was confiding him something. The coffee he always brought in the morning, the “You ok?” after a rough day. The way Javier looked after a chasing, sweat sticking his shirt to his skin, the way he combed his brown hair with careful fingers, the way his throat moved when he drank anything.  
_Shit._

Steve knew he wasn’t supposed to. It was wrong. The way shivers went down his spine and pooled in his gut, warm, wrong. There wasn’t much tolerance for men that were attracted to other men in the DEA, or on the society to be honest… And he was a married man! The hell was he thinking?  
He loved Connie no doubt.

But he wanted to touch and put his nose on Javier’s neck…maybe rub his face on the skin of his collarbone and…

Oh.  
_Shit._

He had to get over it, or it would drive him mad.

But a few weeks ago things changed again: Steve was kidnapped by the Cali Cartel, they had Intel on Steve, serious shit… shit that only Carrillo and Javier knew, and Steve had the ugly feeling Javier was the one who sold him… he wished it wasn’t true. When he saw Javier’s relieved face when he saw him, he started to doubt. When he pushed Javier against the wall in the corridor, it wasn’t premeditated. But he needed to know right there the truth. Javier stared at him with his brown eyes, looking betrayed. “I was fucking worried, you fucking asshole….” And left Steve in the middle of the corridor, confused and tired. Later, after a few drinks at a bar, when Steve went home, he knocked at Javier’s door. Javier looked miserable when he opened the door.

“Hey,” Steve murmured. “I’m sorry.”  
Javier nodded, shaking his head. Steve knew he was impulsive, but he moved in autopilot when he gave a step towards Javier to put his arms around him. He felt Javier tensing for a moment, until his hands rested on Steve’s waist, and his head on his shoulder.

“I’ll catch whoever did it…” Javier said. Steve realized the hug was a bad idea. He felt the warmth of Javier’s mouth against the shoulder and it made him shiver. But he sank into it, letting his nose on his hair, his hands on Javier’s back. He never got him this close. Javier looked at him,

“You ok?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, just need a good night sleep… and…”he let his eyes linger on Javier’s face, on his lips. As his thumb caressed the nape of Javi’s head, Javier sighed, biting his lip. Steve froze, and gave a step back. “Good night Javi…”

“Night Steve.”

And after that night, things were… in the lack of better word, strange.  
Well, Steve already admitted to himself he had a crush, and Javier was impossible to read. Was Steve treating Javier differently now? Nah… he wasn’t, was he?  
Before, Steve sometimes wondered if Javier thought of him as a friend and not only as a work partner. Because Steve did, he enjoyed very much the time they spent together whether it's on the job or drinking beer in a bar… now he could sense the tension, that something between them…  
In several times he caught Javier eyeing him, his throat, his lips. Steve started to think he was imagining it or that it wasn’t intentional… Wishful thinking, maybe?

They were in Steve’s apartment; it already looked like Connie never lived there. It had been her choice to leave, taking little Olivia with her, and Steve understood it, Colombia was not easy, his life was not easy. He couldn’t hold it against her the decision of leaving. He was bitter with the divorce papers that arrived later, though. When he called her to try to understand why the divorce, she told him it was for the best. His work was consuming him, and she didn’t know how to compete with it, Steve tried to argue, he didn’t want to lose her. Yeah, he felt hypocritical. But she was done with him: 

_“C’mon Steve, be realistic… the only person who can deal with your job is your partner… Marry him then…”_

Steve thought of her worlds a lot in the next few days. If only she knew. He hoped she wasn’t suspicious about that. He knew being honest was the most important thing in a relationship. So he let her go. It wasn’t fair for her.

Steve leaned on the couch, beer on his hand, the smell of cigarettes lingering, he eyed Javier, cigarette dangling from his lips, eyes on a few files on his hands, they’ve been working after hours, and it was getting really late. Steve got up, stretching his body, groaning low. He looked at Javier who was now looking absently at him. 

“Want another beer? Mine is already hot…” he threw it in the sink, grabbing another one from the fridge.

“Sure…” Javier said, his eyes going back to the files. Steve opened the sink tap to he wet his face and the back of his head. It was a hot night, he opened the beers and got back to the couch, putting Javi’s bottle closer to him.

“Are we looking at this in the wrong angle?” Javi asked, but Steve had disconnected from work and the damn files already, he shrugged absently.

“Maybe” he answered. Javi frowned at him, grabbing his freshly open beer and taking a few sips of it. Steve felt his mouth suddenly dry, he couldn’t bare the sight of that throat and not being able touch it, damn it. He tried to distract himself, he leaned on the couch and grabbed his camera, it was time to change the film, he counted the new films in the bag and opened the chamber to take off the used 35mm and put a new one inside. He cleaned the lens and when he looked up he saw a moment worthy of a photograph:  
Javier was looking through the window, the light source of the place was a yellow lamp on the corner, his profile was an exquisite one, beautiful. He took a drag from the cigarette and released slowly the smoke, that’s when Steve snapped a picture. Javier looked at him arching an eyebrow. 

“The hell you’re doing?” his voice low.

“Taking a picture…” Steve answered like it was obvious.

“Inside… with the flash off?”

“It will be probably grainy…” Steve nodded. “But I bet it will be a great pic…”

Javier scoffed, rolling his eyes a bit. Steve smiled at him, shaking his head, like he didn’t know how attractive he was! Steve hesitated. He knew it right? After all he was a ladies man… though Steve knew most of the ladies he took to bed were a bit dubious… but to be honest there’s been a while since he last heard ruckus from Javi’s apartment, not like Steve had been paying attention to it…just the walls that were thin!  
Steve stared at him, camera lying on his cheek, assessing him. While he took another sip of the beer, Steve clicked another picture. Javier chuckled, leaning lazily on the armchair. 

“Are you really wasting pictures on me?” he asked, Steve grinned.

“Maybe I am…”

“If you don’t want to look at the files, it’s ok… I’ll leave you be…”Javier said. Moving on the armchair, leaning forward putting his elbows on his knees, his dress shirt looking tight on his shoulders, and the buttons he had undone showing his collarbone. Ah, come on, Steve was only human. He took two more. Javier rolled his eyes, huffing; Steve could see he was starting to be annoyed.

“What?” he asked low. “Never been the subject of a photo shoot?” 

Javier made a scoffing sound again. “Want me to model for you?”

Steve smiled at him, but inside his heartbeat got faster. He hesitated, he knew Javier was kidding. “Yeah, show me some skin…” Steve joked and took two more.

“That kind of picture…? Mr. Murphy I am a respectable man!”

Steve laughed, rolling his eyes at him, but went silent when Javier started opening buttons. Oh, oh… shit. His brain went fuzzy with display of that much tanned skin. The hell was happening?!

“Like this?” he didn’t go through all the buttons but it was enough to show more than Steve ever seen. His mouth went dry. His hands shook a little bit, and he was sure that picture would be blurry. Shit.

“That’s good…” he said low. More than good, “…more?” he asked swallowing dry, trying to wet his lips. 

Javier, grabbed his cigarette, taking a long drag, he moved slow, and now the shirt was completely open, he ran a hand through his dark hair and eyed Steve through his eyelashes. Steve moved on the couch, a bit closer, elbow almost making the forgotten bottle of beer fall. He took five sexy, sexy pictures.

“Want me to move?” Javier asked low, he stubbed the rest of his cigarette on the ashtray. Steve nodded, moving closer, camera in hand, as he moved back, shirt falling open showing is chest and abs, a maddening V disappearing under his jeans, and Steve’s mouth stopped being dry, he just wanted to put his mouth on all that wonderful skin. He took another one, looking through the lens, focusing on his collarbone. 

Then he realized he was off the couch, standing, almost looming over him, and three more pictures were taken. Javier looked up, hand going to Steve’s knee, pulling him closer.

“How’s the session going?”

Steve let him pull his knee on the armchair. “Hot…” his tone soft, low. He could feel his insides tightening, his breath shallower. Javi closed his eyes, chuckling. Steve was ready to click another photo.

Javier looked at him through his eyelashes, arms going up, legs opening. Click.

He turned his face to his arm and sighed, stretching his body a bit, abs tightening. Click.

Javier looked up again, tongue licking his upper lip. “Aren’t you tired of taking pictures?” his hand moving on his chest. Click. Down his body. He reached for Steve’s thigh, caressing the denim, Steve took a deep breath. He wanted to touch him, of course, but he was afraid he’s break the spell they were in. He leaned on the leg he had on the armchair, his left hand on Javier’s knee, his jeans were thin, he let his hand move up to his hip reaching the waistband of his jeans and finally touching skin.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful…” Steve mumbled, Javi moved on the armchair, hands on Steve’s legs, thighs, kneading his ass. Face on his belly, he pulled the shirt from inside Steve’s jeans and he kissed one hipbone. Steve’s hand went instinctively to Javier’s hair. Oh, this was happening! His hand tightened around the camera and he took an accidental picture. Right now he couldn’t care much, he had Javier’s lips on his skin. Jesus. His mouth was hot.

“Oh, this is not… Javi…” he mumbled low. Javier looked up, lust in his eyes.

"Tell me to leave…”

Steve sighed, said nothing he didn’t want him to leave he wanted Javier to stay forever, his hand on Javier’s cheekbone. Click. He let his hand slide to his neck he pushed him back, hand on his collarbone. Click. Around his throat, while Javier leaned his head back. Steve clicked twice. Javier’s hand moving on his thigh, straight to Steve’s hard on. Fuck. He let him move his hand, rolling his hips instinctively. Steve grabbed his wrist, and suddenly gave a step back.  
The look on Javier’s face closed up. He sat straight on the armchair, eyes on Steve, like questioning what was happening. “… I… I can go.” He said low. Steve shook his head, hand still around his wrist. He pulled him up.

“I don’t want you to go…” Steve said low. They were really close, noses almost touching; Steve couldn’t stop looking at his eyes. Javi’s eyes went to Steve’s lips. He wanted to kiss him.

“My bedroom has great light…” Steve said really low, Javier raised an eyebrow at him,

“Oh, does it?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, big windows, and I think you’d look amazing on my bed.” He lowered his tone a bit more. 

“For the picture?” Javier gave a step back; he grabbed his beer, drank the rest putting it back on the table, and gave a few steps towards the bedroom, hips moving sexily. Steve had to take a deep breath, heart hammering fast inside his chest. He lifted the camera:

“Hey, Javi?” he called. Javier looked at him over his shoulder, and Steve took another picture, making Javier smile rolling his eyes a bit, and went after him.

... to be continued.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plis remember I'm portuguese and English is not my first language xD If there's any mistake fee free to correct me!  
> Maybe it's a little confusing?... idk   
> Hope You guys like it! I'd love some comments *puppyeyes*

Steve’s hands were trembling and he hasn’t even kissed properly him yet. He knew the next step, but he never had sex with a man, and he was fucking nervous. 

His bedroom was tidy, bed made. The windows had their curtains slightly open, the orange light from the lamps outside gave a comfortable atmosphere to the room.   
Javier Peña was standing in the middle of the room, Steve’s breath stuttered, still trying to understand how this was happening. To whom did he sell his soul to have this?  
Javier looked at him. Steve raised the camera. _Click_. He got closer, free hand going to Javi’s waist, sliding up his chest. He threw the camera on the bed and turned his full on attention to Javier, touching his warm skin, hands sliding up his chest and shoulder to help him out of his shirt. 

“You’re so beautiful…” he leaned and let his lips slide on Javi’s shoulder, lips soft, and felt him shiver slightly. “You like that?” he mumbled, dragging his mouth from his shoulder, to his neck. Javier nodded, moving his head back, letting Steve explore. 

Steve’s hands moved on Javier’s skin, up his chest taking time caressing, mouthing at his shoulders, neck, face, fingers tangling in his hair, he had the softest hair ever… Steve smiled at him, Javier looked shy, like he wasn’t used to that type of attention. God damn it, nobody ever loved this man decently? Giving him all the praise and care he deserved? 

Steve pulled him close, eyes on his face and kissed his lips, a simple peck, watching him close. Javier inhaled, closing his eyes. Steve moved his fingers in his hair and kissed him again, tenderly, like he had all the time in the world, lips moving slow in his upper lip, letting his tongue lick and taste, humming softly against his mouth, thumb caressing his cheek bone. Loving the soft taste of beer and cigarettes, his warmth… Steve inhaled, content to be this close, he kissed his nose, his forehead.

Javier barely moved at first, but one of his hands went to Steve’s hair, the other to the small of his back, pulling him closer. He moaned against Steve’s mouth and Steve wanted more, so much more. 

“I want you so much…” He murmured against Javier’s mouth. He gave a step towards the bed, until Javier’s legs hit it, he sat down, looking up at Steve, who grabbed the camera again, smirking.

“Why?... It’s not like you gonna develop those…”Javier said low, eyes two pools of lust, lips red from kissing, hair in a disarray from Steve’s fingers. Steve clicked another picture.

“Oh,” Steve straddled his hips, and said close to his ear, “But I should, you know…I need proof this night happened…”  
Javier’s hands grabbed his thighs. Fingers tight as his breath stuttered, but he scoffed low, “You fucking crazy… this is happening. No one can see those…” 

“Don’t worry about that…” Steve said, reassuringly. He kissed him again, Javi grabbed the hem of Steve’s t-shirt and pulled it over his head, he slid his hands on his back, like feeling him, his mouth on Steve’s sternum, kissing, feeling.

“Tu piel es tan suave…” he mumbled against Steve’s nipple. “Fuck… I want you naked…” He grabbed Steve by his hips and swiftly moved. Steve made a soft sound as his back hit the bed, Javier above him, lust in his eyes. He unbuckled Steve’s belt and opened his jeans, shoes and socks off. When Steve’s jeans and underwear hit the floor, Javier took a moment. Steve was naked, pinned under Javier’s dark gaze. Steve looked up at him, questioning why he was stopping. As Javier’s hand going slowly from his calf to his hip. Steve almost stopped breathing. Realizing how much of that look seemed so much more than lust. He wanted to kiss his mouth again, Javi smiled.

“Wait…” he moved up to take off his jeans, Steve reached for him, hand on his hip. 

“Let me…?” He asked, hand already on his belt, helping him, he wanted to touch all his skin. Steve nuzzled his way up his thigh, kissing here and there, caressing and hearing his reactions. He looked up, his face really close to Javier’s crotch, fingers teasing on the waistband of his underwear. He kissed his groin, to nuzzle over his hard dick, mouthing wetly over his underwear. Javier groaned. It was music to Steve’s ears. He moved the damn underwear down, and licked him from base to head, tongue teasing him slowly. 

“Steve…” his voice trembled, fingers on Steve’s head. Steve looked up, chuckling. He said nothing, his mouth busy on his skin, tongue sliding on his cock, taking him inside his mouth, hands on his hips, rubbing gentle circles. Javier moaned softly, trembling a bit, hand going to Steve’s cheek. “Dios mio…” Javier whispered; his thumb caressing Steve’s bottom lip, looking mesmerized. 

Steve felt him quivering, but he kept going slow, licking, sucking him almost lazily. He’d never done this before, it was probably sloppy… but it seemed to be working, Javier was breathing hard, moans stifled between his lips, and Steve was loving it, seeing his muscles all tense with want, sweat starting to pool on his skin. I was a beautiful sight. He almost reached for the camera again, but his hands were busy on Javier’s skin, and he couldn’t get enough of it. Javier's fingers tangled on Steve's hair and he pulled a bit. Steve gave him a sly look, moving a bit faster, making it a show. Javier's back bowed, draping his other hand over his face:

“Mierda, Steve…” His hand tightened on Steve’s hair, Steve hissed, and found out he liked it. Oh, maybe he was kinkier than he thought. “… Are you trying to kill me?”

“I’m not…” Steve said. Javier looked at him, swallowing.

“Oh, I said that out loud?”

“You did…” Steve looked up, hands going up his torso, “I want you to feel good..." So he kept going, touching him, making him moan. 

“Too good… ven aquí…” Javier said, and he still had that look on his dark eyes, the shadow of something more, more than lust, something that made Steve tremble. He grabbed Javier hand from his shoulder and placed it close to his lips, he slowly kissed Javier knuckles and palm, when he wrapped his lips around his thumb and sucked, Javier breath turned shaky again, he moved back on the bed, leaning on the pillows, hands on Steve’s wrist, pulling him closer. Steve grabbed the camera to put it safer on the night-stand, not before snapping another picture. Javier looked so beautiful laying on Steve’s pillows.

“Eres un idiota…” Javier whispered, Steve nodded shrugging. He moved closer, to kiss his mouth. Steve felt like he was drowning in him, feeling soft hands on his chest, moving down, to curl his fingers around Steve’s dick and started moving slow, Steve’s breath hitched, and his muscles flexed, Javier’s gaze on him. Steve hesitated, but reached for his half-used bottle of lube he had inside the night-stand drawer. Javier raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I get lonely…” Steve said low, putting the bottle on the bed, close to reach.

“I didn’t ask…” he smirked. Steve kissed his smart mouth, hugging him tenderly. He smiled reassuringly at him. Kissing his lips and face again and again, moving his body against his. 

He insisted in caressing every spot, scar, mapping every inch of skin. Javier’s pupils widening in lust, as his hips moved against him. Javier moaned, low, breath stuttering. His left   
hand on Steve’s back, blunt nails dragging on his skin. Between kisses and a few playful bites, Javier began writhing his hips harder, faster against Steve’s body. Steve could tell he was close. But Steve wanted more. He kissed him again, grabbing the bottle of lube. He lubed his fingers, and dropped a line of lube between his legs, making him shiver from the cold liquid. Steve’s fingers followed the trail of lube, teasing and testing. Now this was unfamiliar territory. Steve knew the theory, well Connie liked to try stuff…he trusted her, she was a nurse after all and prostate orgasms were, well… amazing.

Javier made a sweet sound, a whiny one, at having his perineum stroked and massaged, his fingers going further. His body looking like a piece of art, muscles tense moving with pleasure, tanned skin getting sweaty. Steve stopped for a moment, Javier looked up at him, flushed cheeks, sinful lips looking so fucking red from all the kissing. Steve thought he looked beautiful.

“Steve?” He asked low, eyes worried, like he was asking Steve if he had done something wrong.

“...yes?” He looked at him softly. Heart fluttering. Damn, he was so in love it hurt.

“Estás bien?”

“I got distracted looking at you...”

“Pfft...” he scoffed a bit, but his eyes were soft he reached for him, touching his knee, Steve shrugged almost shyly.

“You’re perfect.” He moved to lie on top of him. Javier tangled his fingers on his hair to pull him for another messy kiss, moving to Steve’s jaw, one leg going around Steve's hip, hiding his face on the crook of Steve's neck, mouthing his skin. “Never thought I’d see you looking shy…” Steve smiled, moving to look at his face, fingers that weren’t coated in lube caressing his cheek softly. Javier lowered his eyes. Steve moved against him, positioning himself so his other hand could explore thoroughly. Javier made a soft sound, lips parting, hand closing on Steve’s shoulder, looking at him through dark eyelashes “Yeah…” Steve whispered “that’s what I’m talking about…”

“Idiota…” Javier shook his head, but the feeling of Steve’s fingers stretching him made him whimper, opening his mouth. Fuck, Javier was a sexy bastard.

“Beautiful.” Steve insisted, Javier moaned, distracted by the way Steve’s fingers were moving inside him. Javier’s hand squeezed hard Steve’s shoulder. Steve kissed Javier, pulling him even closer, trying to get him to relax as he dropped more lube on his hand, stretching him to a moaning mess, he looked wrecked.

Steve was so hard in anticipation he could barely breathe, it suddenly hit him that they were going to do this. He wanted to give him more praise, maybe tell him how much he loved him. But he had no idea of how he would react to that. He pulled his fingers from Javier, asking low if he was ok. Javier kissed his mouth, and helped Steve coat himself with lube. Steve was careful, tried to slide in slowly, he wanted to treasure the moment, taking his time, reading Javier’s beautiful face for any sign of distress. The feeling of his body around him was overwhelming, Steve stopped moving, taking a deep breath. Javier had his eyes on his face; he caressed Steve's jaw, pulling him in for another kiss. Steve moved in deeper and Javier arched his back, making a sexy sound.

“Fuck,” Javier mumbled. Steve saw Javier's throat move as he tried to swallow dry, lips parted. Javier's hands on Steve's hips, silently asking for a moment to adjust. Steve leaned his forehead on Javier’s shoulder, taking a moment.

“You feel so good...” He whispered. For a moment, they stay almost still, mouths joined together, in a long wet maddening kiss. Javier moved his hips up; Steve moaned inside his mouth, gasping as Javier moved again and again. Javier asked for more, faster, harder. But Steve was overwhelmed. Shit, if he kept moving like that it would end really quick.

“Estas bien?” Javier asked low. Steve looked at him, hesitating. 

“I'm almost...”

He felt Javier's hands on his back, circling his waist with his arms and moved Steve suddenly. Steve’s back hit the bed, Javier smiled wickedly at him, as he straddled him, hand on Steve's cock, pumping him soft, lining himself on him, sliding down. Steve moaned, and Javier didn't give him time to think, hips moving, trying a steady rhythm, rocking against him, Steve could only stare, brain feeling suddenly empty, hands desperately pulling him down to kiss him.

“Fucking hell,” Steve moaned, and Javier grinned, leaning down to kiss him, full of tongue and saliva, biting his upper lip. Steve’s orgasm was so close; he could feel it in his lower stomach and racing straight up his core. Javier moved his hand to his dick, but Steve stopped him.

“No, let me...” He mumbled, reaching his hand forward to stroke, increasing his pace so that it matched how fast Javier was riding him. Steve groaned slightly, as Javier rocked harder. “That’s it... that’s perfect.” Steve said breathless, and Javier arched his back, somehow managing to fasten up the rhythm. Steve’s hand was getting a bit sloppier. Their mouths barely connecting, kissing all the skin they could reach. Steve lost control when Javier flicked his hips. He was gone, coming hard, hand tight on Javier's hair, a bright white storm behind his eyelids, pleasure spasming up his body, making him moan loud. It was perfect. Javier was perfect.

He looked up; Javier smiled down at him, breathless. Steve found will to move, he grabbed Javier, pushing him against the bed, slamming hard in him, hand on Javier's cock relentless.

Javier yelped, as Steve moved, then he whined, moaned, as Steve's dragged his mouth on Javier's sweaty skin, biting his collarbone, licking his way up to kiss his mouth, moving all in and around Javier. Javier came in a silent scream, mouth open, making a perfect mess between their chests. Steve almost wished he took a picture of that moment. Beautiful, beautiful Javi. Steve collapsed on top of him, breathing hard, searching for his mouth, kissing him.

They stayed still for a long moment, breathing each other in. Javier’s hand moved up, slow caressing Steve's spine, making soft circles on his shoulders, he kissed Steve's forehead.

“You ok?” Steve asked very low, Javier nodded, not stopping to touch his skin.

“Sí…” he answered. 

Steve kissed his shoulder, and sat up, rubbing the sweat of his face, he stretched a bit and got up; going to the bathroom he took a really quick shower, and brought a towel to clean Javier’s skin with care. “Want to take a shower?”

“Yeah…” Javier said. “Just let me... ” Javier sat up, pointing to the pack of cigarettes Steve had on the night-stand. Steve nodded, he tried not to think about the look Javier was giving him, feeling shaky. Javier lit up one cigarette and gave it to Steve. “So, we talk about it? Or…?” Javier’s tone was restrained, calm. Steve took the cigarette to his lips.

“Can we… you could spend the night here…? We’ll talk about it… just… not right now?”

Javier nodded, brow furrowing a bit. Steve gave him a little smile.

It had been the perfect night, but at the same time the realization of how much he loved Javier knocked him back to reality. He was afraid it wouldn’t end well. He gave the cigarette back to Javier. Javier finished the cigarette and went to the bathroom. He heard the shower starting.

Steve changed quickly the sweaty dirty sheets and laid down on the bed, adjusting his pillow, hoping Javier would stay. He was sleepy when Javier got back. He felt him sitting down on the bed, Steve didn’t look at him, his eyes closed, almost like he afraid of what happened. He knew what he felt, he knew he wanted more. He also knew they had to hide everything from everyone, if Javier wanted it too... He sighed, afraid Javier regretted it somehow... He heard the loud click of the camera. Opening his eyes he saw Javier, camera on his hand and a wicked smile on his face.

“The hell you’re doing?”

“Oh, I don’t get to take pictures or your prettiness?” he took another picture.

“My what?” Steve rubbed his face, the hell?

“Oh no, Mr. Murphy… It’s my turn… I want a picture of those pretty blue eyes…” He clicked a picture. “and pretty lips…” and another. 

“Oh, c’mon…”

“I’m serious…” Javier moved on the bed, straddling Steve, he was still wet and it did things to him, he took the camera to his eye to take another one. Steve smiled at him, shaking his head. “I don’t know what’s going on inside that head of yours…” Javier mumbled, “But, you’re crazy if you think I don’t want this…” Steve’s hands went to Javier’s hips.

“You do?...” hope bloomed inside his chest.

“Yes… Quit being weird Murphy…”

“It’s not gonna be easy…” Steve said, catching a few drops of water from his skin, with his hands.

“Nothing ever is… I know the risks.” Javier looked serious. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.” he snapped another photo. “This is a long film…” he stared at the camera, looking at the little square where he could see how many pictures were left.

“It’s 36 exposures…” Steve smiled, he touched Javier’s face, brown eyes rose Ste. “You sure…?”

“I thought I was being obvious this whole time…” Javier shrugged. 

“Oh… yeah, me too.” Steve chuckled, Javier laughed, he shook his wet hair on Steve’s chest, they laughed loud, and Steve felt weirdly giddy. He kissed Javier with intent, his was real, Javier wanted him too.

“We’re both idiots then…” Javier touched his face, fingers soft on Steve’s skin. Steve could not believe him, could not believe the whole night. Javier leaned to kiss his lips, and caressed his bottom lip with his thumb, Steve opened and took Javier’s thumb inside his mouth, Steve closed his eyes, teeth grazing his skin, sucking lightly. He heard Javier’s breath stuttering, and the camera clicking.

“I love you.” Javier said; thumb sliding out on his chin, neck. Steve’s world stopped and tilted suddenly. He looked up, his eyes widening, as Javier took another picture, he smiled widely. “I knew it, I bet it’s album worthy.” The camera made a whirring sound. “I guess the film’s over…”

“Come here!” Steve pulled his down to kiss him thoroughly. Javier laughed against his mouth. “I love you so much…” Steve said. Javier kissed his lips, his nose.   
Later, when Steve was hugging a sleepy Javier, and still barely believing his luck. He kissed Javier’s shoulder, getting confortable to sleep. When Javier’s sleepy voice said:

“So…I kind of want to see those pictures…”

Steve huffed a laugh. Yep, so did he.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.... I was thinking of maybe, maybe do a little Javier pov later... what do u guys think?  
> Thank u for reading <3


End file.
